Die Salat Reihe, oder ein Wochenende im SGC
by Manu2211
Summary: Jack soll einen Missionsbericht schreiben, Sam bastelt an ihrem Reaktor rum und Daniel versucht ein paar Hieroglyphen zu übersetzen. Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen. BEENDET
1. Buchstabensalat

**Titel: Die Salat-Reihe ... oder ein ganz normales Wochenende im SGC**

**Rating:** G

**Type:** Humor

**Inhalt:** Jack soll einen Missionsbericht schreiben, Sam bastelt an ihrem Reaktor rum und Daniel versucht ein paar Hieroglyphen zu übersetzen. Ein ganz normales Wochenende im SGC eben.

**Anmerkungen: **Das hier waren ursprünglich drei einzelne Geschichten, die aufeinander aufgebaut waren, hier habe ich sie nun zu einem Dreiteiler zusammengefasst. Die ursprüngliche Geschichte Buchstabensalat habe ich deswegen wieder gelöscht.

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Und so weiter und sofort.

Nur der Buchstabensalat ist meiner, meiner ganz alleine.

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Buchstabensalat (Jack)**

Weekend, endlich Weekend, keine neue Mission, freut euch ihr lieben Fische, noch ein paar Stunden und Onkel Jack ist wieder bei euch. Ich habe den Lift fast erreicht, als General Hammond auftaucht und mich aufhält.

„Colonel O´Neill!" Oha, wenn er Freitagnacht noch den Vorgesetzten rauskehrt, ist was im Busche.

„Ja Sir?"

„Haben Sie den Bericht zu der Mission nach PX-5248 fertig?"

„Nach PX- was?"

„Die Mission vor zwei Wochen, bei der Dr. Jackson verletzt wurde."

„Ach, die Mission bei der Daniel den Pfeil in den Hintern gekriegt hat. Nein Sir, ich hatte noch keine Zeit dazu."

Hammond wirft einen schiefen Blick auf meine Angelausrüstung, anscheinend glaubt er mir nicht so richtig. „Colonel, die Berichte von Major Carter und Dr. Jackson liegen schon seit einer Woche auf meinem Schreibtisch. Selbst Dr. Fraiser´s medizinischer Bericht über Dr. Jacksons Verletzung liegt mir schon seit ein paar Tagen vor. Das einzige was noch fehlt ist Ihr Missionsbericht."

„Ich werde ihn gleich Montagmorgen schreiben, Sir."

„Tut mir leid Jack, aber das reicht nicht. Ich muss am Montagabend meinen eigenen Bericht für das Pentagon fertig haben. Das heißt, dass ich Ihren Bericht am Montagmorgen auf dem Tisch liegen habe, und zwar ohne Ausreden."

Da hilft wohl kein Jammern mehr um dem Schreibtisch zu entkommen.

„Ja Sir." murmele ich hinter Hammond her, als der General um die Ecke verschwindet. Tja liebe Fische, da habt ihr noch mal Glück gehabt. Also drehe ich auf dem Absatz um und gehe zurück zu meinem Quartier um mein Gepäck loszuwerden.

Nach einem kleinen Umweg durch die Kantine um eine große Kanne Kaffee zu holen komme ich zu meinem Büro, einem Raum im SGC um den ich normalerweise einen großen Bogen mache, solange es nur möglich ist. Heute Abend ist es leider nicht mehr möglich.

Also setzte ich mich an den Computer und schalte den Rechner ein. Erst startet die Kiste ganz normal, aber plötzlich wird der Bildschirm schwarz. Was ist denn jetzt los?

Nach einem kurzen Moment drücke ich auf den Reset- Knopf, aber es passiert nichts mehr, der Bildschirm bleibt schwarz. Mist, das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt, Hammond will seinen Bericht haben und die blöde Kiste funktioniert nicht. Carter, da kann nur noch mein Major helfen. Ich springe auf und laufe zu Carters Labor.

„Carter, mein Computer funktioniert...." Ich will die Tür aufstoßen, wie ich es immer tue, aber ich renne gegen die geschlossene Tür, da diese abgeschlossen ist. „...nicht." Autsch, das hat wehgetan. Ich reibe mir die lädierte Nase und ärgere mich.

Wieso ist Carter nicht hier? Sonst verbringt sie doch auch jede freie Minute in ihrem Labor. Und lässt sich von niemandem daran hindern. Gott, wie oft habe ich dieser Frau schon gesagt, sie soll nach Hause gehen, und sie hat nicht auf mich gehört. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo ich ein technisches Problem habe und ihre Hilfe brauche ist sie nicht da. Da wird sich General Hammond wohl mit einem handschriftlichen Bericht zufrieden geben müssen.

Zurück in meinem Büro schnappe ich mir einen Kugelschreiber und einen Schreibblock. Dann fange ich an zu überlegen, was ich schreiben soll. Eigentlich ist es ja klar, ich brauche ja nur zu schreiben was auf PX- blablabla passiert ist.

Wir sind durch das Stargate gekommen, wurden von Indianern angegriffen, Daniel hat einen bunten Pfeil in den Hintern gekriegt und Carter hat die Erde angewählt während Teal´c uns Deckung gegeben hat. Dann sind wir ins SGC zurückgekehrt und das war's auch schon.

Fertig, ich setzte noch das Datum und meinen George Washington drunter und gehe zu Hammond´s Büro. Da brennt tatsächlich noch Licht, offenbar muss auch der General noch ein paar Berichte aufarbeiten. Nachdem ich angeklopft habe und Hammond mich rein gebeten hat, trete ich ein und übergebe ihm den Bericht.

Der General schaut etwas skeptisch und murmelt ein „Das ging aber schnell." vor sich hin. Er liest sich die paar Zeilen durch und blickt mich dann an, als ob er mich das erste Mal sehen würde.

„Jack, das ist doch nicht ihr Ernst?" Er wedelt mit dem Blatt vor mir herum. „Selbst die Aufsätze meiner Enkelkinder sind besser als dieser Missionsbericht."

„Aber General, so ist es doch gewesen, wir sind da angekommen, angegriffen worden und gleich wieder zurückgekehrt. Was soll ich denn noch rein schreiben?"

„Das hier sind gerade Mal zwei Sätze Jack, das kann ich so unmöglich bei meinen Vorgesetzten abgeben. Schmücken Sie den Bericht noch ein bisschen aus, so dass wenigsten eine Seite voll wird. Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein."

Hat der eine Ahnung wie schwer das ist, ich währ jetzt lieber bei meinen Fischen.

Einige Minuten später sitze ich wieder an meinem Schreibtisch, den Block vor der Nase, den Kuli in der Hand und grübele rum was ich schreiben soll.

Ich fange einfach an und bin nach einigen Minuten fertig. Ein skeptischer Blick auf den Block zeigt nichts Gutes. Das Blatt ist nicht mal halb voll. Ich reiße es ab, zerknülle es und werfe es in den Papierkorb neben der Tür. Eine Stunde später ist der Block leer, der Papierkorb halb voll und die Strecke zwischen Schreibtisch und Korb mit zerknülltem Papier markiert.

Zu allem Überfluss fängt auch noch mein Magen an zu knurren. Ich mache mich also auf den Weg zur Kantine um etwas Essbares zu finden. In einer Ecke steht ein Regal mit Tütensuppen und einem Wasserkocher, extra für die Leute die Nachtdienst haben. Ich mache den Kocher an und durchsuche das Suppensortiment. Das ist doch wohl ein schlechter Witz, da sind ja nur noch Buchstabensuppen drin. Heute hat sich wohl alles gegen mich verschworen.

Aber der Hunger ist größer als der Frust, also reiße ich eine Tüte auf und schütte den Inhalt in einen Teller. Wasser drauf, ein paar Minuten abwarten und fertig. Ich löffele den Teller leer und überlege, wo ich jetzt kurz vor Mitternacht einen neuen Schreibblock herkriege. Das Materiallager ist schließlich um diese Zeit geschlossen.

Daniel, natürlich, Dannyboy hortet doch jeden Papierschnippel zum Notizen machen. Da kriege ich sicher einen Schreibblock.

Das Geschirr ist schnell weggeräumt und schon bin ich auf dem Weg zu Daniels Büro. Die Tür steht offen und es brennt Licht. Von der anderen Seite des Flures kommt mir Daniel mit einer Schüssel und einer Kaffeekanne in den Händen entgegen. Er macht einen ziemlich übermüdeten Eindruck.

„Daniel." Der Angesprochene schafft es sogar ein Augenlid anzuheben und mich anzusehen.

„Jack, ist schon Montagmorgen?"

„Sehr witzig Daniel. Es ist Freitagnacht, oder besser gesagt Samstagnacht, ist ja schon nach Mitternacht."

„Ich dachte du wolltest angeln gehen." kommt die verschlafene Antwort.

„Das habe ich auch gedacht, aber der General will unbedingt noch den Bericht von unserer Mission nach PX- blablabla haben."

„Hä?"

„Die Mission, bei der du den Pfeil in den Hintern gekriegt hast." helfe ich seiner Erinnerung auf die Sprünge.

Daniel murmelt nur irgendwas vor sich hin, reibt sich Gedankenverloren das Hinterteil und geht in sein Büro. Ich folge ihm und sehe zu, wie er die Kaffeekanne und die Schüssel auf dem Tisch abstellt. Dann beugt er sich über die Steintafel, die auf dem Tisch liegt.

„Daniel, ich brauche einen Schreibblock."

„Was?" Offenbar wird er langsam wacher.

„Einen Schreibblock für den Missionsbericht."

„Wieso benutzt du nicht den Computer?"

„Der ist kaputt und Carter ist nicht da."

Daniel richtet sich auf und deutet zu einer Ablage an der Wand. Dabei schmeißt er fast die Schüssel vom Tisch, schafft es aber gerade noch sie wieder aufzufangen. Jetzt ist er endgültig wach und drückt mir die Schüssel in die Hand.

„Bedien dich, ich sehe mal nach wo ich die Blöcke hingelegt habe." Daniel fängt an auf der Ablage herumzuwühlen und ich schaue in die Glasschüssel. Die enthält doch tatsächlich braune Kekse in Form von Großbuchstaben!

„Daniel was ist das denn für ein Zeug?"

„Russisch Brot, hat mir eine Bekannte aus Europa geschickt."

„Russisches Brot? Aber das Zeug sieht aus wie Buchstaben."

„Deswegen wird es auch Buchstabengebäck genannt. Ah, da sind sie ja." Mit den letzten Worten zieht er einen ganzen Stapel Schreibblöcke aus einem Regal.

„Kariert oder liniert?"

„Was?"

„Willst du einen karierten oder linierten Block Jack?" hackt Daniel nach und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los in einem Albtraum festzustecken, meinem ganz persönlichen Albtraum.

„Kneif mich mal."

„Was?" Daniel sieht mich an, als ob ich den Verstand verloren habe.

„Du sollst mich mal kneifen, damit ich weis ob ich wach bin oder schlafe."

„Du bist wach Jack." Daniel mustert mich noch mal von oben bis unten. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Soll ich Doktor Fraiser benachrichtigen?"

Oh nein, Doc Death hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Ich stelle die Keksschüssel auf den Tisch, reiße Daniel einen Block aus der Hand und verlasse fluchtartig sein Büro.

„Nicht nötig Daniel, ich muss nur noch den Bericht für den General fertig schreiben, dann bin ich weg. Gute Nacht."

Daniels Antwort höre ich nicht mehr, da ich die Tür hinter mir zuschmeiße. Statt in mein Büro zu gehen begebe ich mich lieber in mein Quartier, da kann ich hoffentlich in aller Ruhe diesen blöden Bericht schreiben. Ich lasse mich aufs Bett fallen und überlege was ich schreiben soll. Irgendwann schlafe ich ein.

Ein lautes Läuten neben meinem Kopf weckt mich auf. Verschlafen drehe ich mich um und haue mit einer Hand auf den Wecker ein. Nach dem dritten Schlag herrscht wieder Ruhe und ich wälze mich auf die andere Seite. Aber irgendwas liegt im Weg und sticht mir in die Seite. Schlaftrunken taste ich nach dem Störenfried und halte schließlich einen Kugelschreiber in der Hand.

Schlagartig bin ich wach und sitze aufrecht im Bett, der Bericht für den General!

Mist, wo ist der Schreibblock geblieben? Ich blicke mich suchend um, der Boden rund ums Bett ist mit zerknüllten Blättern bedeckt und der Schreibblock ist zusammen mit dem Wecker neben dem Nachttisch auf dem Fußboden gelandet.

Als ich nach dem Block angele falle ich fast aus dem Bett, verdammt, ich will endlich zu meinen Fischen.

Endlich habe ich es geschafft und den Block in der Hand. Ungläubig starre ich auf das oberste Blatt, es ist tatsächlich voll geschrieben. Wann habe ich das denn geschafft? Es klingt sogar noch gut, der Bericht fängt mit der Einsatzbesprechung vor der Mission an, die Mission wird zwar immer noch nur mit zwei Sätzen beschrieben, aber danach wird noch die Nachbesprechung erwähnt und so ist das Blatt wirklich voll geworden.

Jack, du bist ein Genie, schießt es mir durch den Kopf. In Windeseile habe ich meine Sachen zusammen gekramt und bin mit dem Blatt in der Hand auf dem Weg zu Hammond´s Büro. Niemand da, also lege ich den Bericht auf den Schreibtisch und verlasse die Basis. Freut euch ihr Barsche, ich komme.

Ende Teil 1

Manu 10/2003


	2. Reaktorsalat

**Hoellenwauwau: **Vielen Dank für dein Review. Öhm, ich habe mich da vielleicht ein bisschen undeutlich ausgedrückt. Das ist nicht die erste Geschichte die ich geschrieben habe, es war nur der erste Versuch etwas bei hochzuladen. Am Anfang bin ich mit diesem System nicht so gut klargekommen, aber inzwischen geht´s.

**Mary Hawk: **Schlafschreiber? Wär schön wenn es das gäbe, dann könnte ich meinen Papierkram vielleicht auch im Schlaf erledigen. Und ich muss jeden Tag eine Menge Papier bewegen. _–lol-_****

* * *

**Teil 2: Reaktorsalat (Sam)**

Oh Gott, wenn ich noch länger Zuhause Rumsitzen muss, gehe ich vor Langeweile ein. Es ist inzwischen Samstag Nachmittag und ich weis einfach nicht was ich noch machen soll. Meine technischen Fachzeitschriften habe ich sortiert, die Wohnung ist aufgeräumt und ich habe alle Einkäufe erledigt. Also Sam, überleg mal was du mit dem restlichen Wochenende noch anfangen kannst.

Ich könnte mit Janet bummeln gehen. Nein, die ist ja gar nicht da, die ist zu Verwandtenbesuchen unterwegs, zusammen mit Cassy. Mein Bruder ist mit seiner Familie in Urlaub gefahren, die kann ich also auch nicht besuchen. Meine Garage könnte zwar einen neuen Anstrich gebrauchen, aber dazu habe ich überhaupt keine Lust. Das einzige worauf ich Lust habe, ist an meinem Reaktor rumzubasteln. Aber wenn Janet mich im Labor erwischt ...

Moment, Janet ist doch gar nicht da, der Colonel ist zum fischen gefahren und der General dürfte auch schon weg sein. Was hindert mich also daran, ins SGC zu fahren und ins Labor zu gehen? Nichts und niemand.

Gedacht, getan, einige Minuten später sitze ich in meinem Wagen und bin auf dem Weg zum SGC. Dort angekommen rolle ich langsam auf den Parkplatz und werfe einen Blick auf die dort stehenden Autos. Der General und Colonel O´Neill sind tatsächlich nicht mehr da, nur Daniels Wagen steht auf dem üblichen Parkplatz.

Ich stelle mein Auto daneben ab und gehe zum Eingang. Der wachhabende Soldat nickt mir nur kurz zu, die sind es schon gewohnt, mich auch am Wochenende hier zu sehen. Im Fahrstuhl lehne ich mich an die Wand, wenn Janet mich jetzt hier erwischen würde, oh weiha. Ich höre noch ihre Standpauke von gestern Morgen.

_Samantha Carter, wenn ich dich noch mal am Wochenende in deinem Labor erwische, werde ich dich persönlich nach Hause bringen, dort einschließen und den Schlüssel in Sicherheitsverwahrung nehmen._

Ich muss unwillkürlich kichern, bei dem Gedanken daran. Es wundert mich sowieso immer wieder, dass sich eine so zierliche Person wie Janet so aufplustern kann. Ob sie wohl weis, dass der Colonel sie einen napoleonischen Machtzwerg genannt hat?

Ich glaube schon, immerhin ist der arme Colonel ja nach den Missionen immer ihr erstes Opfer.

Als der Fahrstuhl endlich die Ebene mit den Laboren erreicht hat steige ich aus und laufe in Richtung meines Labors.

Auf dem Weg dorthin komme ich an Daniels Raum vorbei. Die Tür steht offen, es brennt Licht und ich kann hören, wie Daniel leise vor sich hinmurmelt. Ich bleibe in der offenen Tür stehen und sehe mir das Daniel Jackson typische Chaos an. Die Steintafel, an der er arbeitet liegt auf dem Tisch und Daniel klebt fast mit der Nase an dem Ding.

Um ihn herum sind jede Menge mit Notizen beschmierte Blätter verteilt und in einer Ecke stehen eine Kanne Kaffee und eine Schüssel mit irgendwelchen Plätzchen. Anscheinend hat er im Moment genug von seinen geliebten Schokoriegeln. Ich beschließe Daniel bei seiner Arbeit lieber nicht zu stören und gehe weiter zu meinem Labor.

Vor der Tür bleibe ich erstaunt stehen, da hat irgendjemand einen Zettel angeklebt.

Ich reiße das Blatt ab und lese es.

_Hallo Carter,_

_wenn Sie entgegen der Anordnung von Doc Fraiser an diesem Wochenende hier auftauchen sollten, sehen Sie sich doch bitte mal meinen Computer an. Der funktioniert nicht mehr, alles schwarz, kein Pieps mehr, mausetot._

_Schönes Wochenende._

_O´Neill_

Na, der arme Colonel, da will er ausnahmsweise mal seinen Computer benutzen und dann funktioniert der nicht mehr, so ein Pech aber auch. Ich hole mir einige Werkzeuge aus dem Labor und gehe zum Büro des Colonels. Dieses ist offen und der Boden rund um den Papierkorb ist mit zerknüllten Blättern bedeckt. Da wird sich der Reinigungsdienst aber freuen.

Ich mache den Computer an, aber nichts passiert, da muss ich wohl doch zum Schraubenzieher greifen. Nachdem ich mich davon überzeugt habe, dass auch alle Kabel in Ordnung sind, schraube ich den Rechner auf und ziehe das Gehäuse ab. Dann schaue ich mir die einzelnen Komponenten an, da scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Also muss das Problem woanders liegen, vielleicht ist ja die Steckdose kaputt. Wieso habe ich mir die eigentlich nicht gleich angekuckt?

Ich ziehe den Stecker raus und messe die Spannung. Na wer sagt´s denn, null Komma null, die Steckdose ist hinüber. Tja, Colonel, Pech gehabt. Kaputte Steckdosen fallen nicht in meinen Zuständigkeitsbereich. Ich schreibe ihm noch einen Zettel, dass er am Montag einen Wartungstechniker bestellen soll und gehe zurück in mein Labor.

Tür zu und einmal tief durchatmen. Langeweile ade, mein Lieblingsspielzeug, wie der Colonel den Reaktor gerne nennt, steht noch genauso auf dem Tisch, wie ich es verlassen habe. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand steht mein Motorrad unter einer Plane. Einen Moment schwanke ich zwischen Pflicht und Hobby, aber am Ende siegt die Pflicht und ich wende mich dem Naquadareaktor zu. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich das Ding nicht endlich zum laufen kriegen würde.

Einige Zeit später, keine Ahnung wie viel später, bin ich der Lösung noch keinen Schritt näher gekommen, es ist wie verhext. Alles was ich versucht habe hat nur zum durchbrennen der Graphitspulen geführt. Dabei sind die für den Energiefluss zum zünden des Reaktors am wichtigsten.

Beim letzten Versuch ist auch noch eine der Spulen aufgeplatzt und hat das Innere des Reaktors mit einer dünnen grauen Staubschicht aus Graphit überzogen. Keine Ahnung wie ich das Zeug da wieder wegkriege ohne alles auseinander zu bauen.

Einen dünnen Pinsel müsste ich haben, aber woher soll ich den jetzt kriegen? So einen, wie ihn Daniel beim ausgraben benutzt, der wäre genau richtig. Ha, das ist es. Zum übersetzen braucht Daniel sein Grabungswerkzeug nicht, also werde ich es mir mal kurz ausleihen.

Kurz darauf stehe ich erneut in Daniels Tür und muss schmunzeln. Inzwischen klebt Daniel nicht mehr mit der Nase an der Steinplatte, sondern benutzt diese als Kopfkissen. Ich frage mich wie lange er schon an dieser Übersetzung arbeitet, wahrscheinlich schon seit Freitagabend. Kein Wunder, dass er eingeschlafen ist, obwohl es mir ein Rätsel ist, wie er mit der Steinplatte unter dem Kopf schlafen kann.

Vorsichtig wecke ich ihn auf. „Daniel, aufwachen."

„Hm, netjer chabti nubet." murmelt er leise vor sich hin.

Keine Ahnung was das heißt, aber ich versuche es noch mal. „Daniel, ich brauche dein Werkzeug." Ich schüttele ihn vorsichtig. „Und du solltest ins Bett gehen."

Daniel wacht langsam auf und reibt sich die Augen. Als er bemerkt, dass dabei die Brille im Weg ist nimmt er sie ab und legt sie auf den Tisch. Dann dreht er sich um und blinzelt mich an.

„Sam, was machen du den hier? Ich denke Janet hat dich nach Hause geschickt."

„Da war es mir zu langweilig. Aber du solltest wirklich ins Bett gehen, die Steintafel taugt doch nicht als Kopfkissen."

Daniel fährt sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar, bevor er seine Brille wieder aufsetzt.

„Ich möchte diese Übersetzung noch vor der nächsten Mission fertig kriegen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich kurz vorm Durchbruch bin, aber der richtige Ansatzpunkt will mir einfach nicht einfallen."

„Mir geht es mit dem Naquadareaktor genauso. Ich weis, dass nur noch eine Kleinigkeit fehlt, aber ich weis einfach nicht welche. Ich bin sicher, dass es mit den Energieleiterspulen zu tun hat, aber wie weis ich nicht."

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

„Ja, ich brauche einen dünnen Pinsel. Kann ich mir dein Werkzeug für eine Weile ausleihen?"

„Sicher, kein Problem." Daniels Blick wandert suchend über den Tisch. Dann hat er die Ledermappe mit den Sachen gefunden und gibt sie mir.

„Danke Daniel, ich bringe dir die Mappe morgen wieder zurück." Ich greife noch schnell in die Schüssel mit den Plätzchen bevor ich Daniel wieder verlasse und in mein Labor zurückgehe. Aber vorher mache ich noch einen Abstecher in die Kantine um mir ein große Kanne Kaffee zu holen.

Dabei kann ich dann Daniels Plätzchen knabbern. Komisches Zeug, sieht aus wie Buchstaben, wo er das wohl wieder her hat?

Mit einer großen Kanne Kaffee bewaffnet kehre ich in mein Labor zurück und suche mir aus Daniels Ledermappe einen passenden Pinsel. Was da alles drin ist, verschiedene Pinsel, Minispachtel, sogar Zahnarztinstrumente. Mit einem kleinen langstieligen Pinsel kann ich den Graphitstaub aus dem Reaktor entfernen, ohne alles auseinander zu nehmen. Das klappt ja prima, ich muss sehen, dass ich auch so was kriege, für fummelige Kleinarbeit sind die Sachen genau richtig, vor allem die Pinselchen.

Nachdem ich die kaputte Spule entfernt habe hole ich mir eine neue aus dem Regal, die Letzte, und setzte sie in den Reaktor ein. Die Anschlüsse sind schnell wieder hergestellt und ich überlege, ob ich den nächsten Versuch sofort starten soll, oder doch erst eine Kaffeepause mache.

Ich entschließe mich für die Pause. Nachdem ich die Plätzchen aufgegessen und zwei große Tassen Kaffe getrunken habe werfe ich einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es ist schon nach Mitternacht, also schon Sonntag. Wird Zeit, dass ich einen neuen Versuch starte, noch schnell die Schutzbrille aufsetzen, dann drücke ich auf den Einschalter des Reaktors. Erstmal passiert gar nichts, das darf doch nicht wahr sein, wieso funktioniert das nicht?!

So langsam kriege ich echte Zweifel, ob die Graphitspulen wirklich die richtigen Energieleiter sind, vielleicht sollte ich da mal was anderes ausprobieren. Nur was?

Während ich noch überlege, was ich stattdessen verwenden könnte, springt der Reaktor doch noch an. Aber meine Freude darüber dauert nur ein paar Sekunden, dann platzt die letzte Graphitspule mit einem lauten Knall genau vor meiner Nase.

So ein Mist!

Da auch meine Schutzbrille grau bepudert ist nehme ich sie ab und sehe mir die Bescherung an. Das darf doch nicht war sein, dieses Mal ist nicht nur der Reaktor ein bisschen grau gefärbt, nein der ganze Raum ist mit einer grauen Staubschicht bedeckt.

Oh, oh, da werde ich wohl den Rest des Wochenendes mit putzen verbringen dürfen um die Spuren meines Versuches zu beseitigen. Ich überlege gerade wo ich mitten in der Nach von Samstag auf Sonntag Putzzeug herkriegen soll, als die Tür aufgerissen wird und Daniel reinstolpert.

Bei meinem Anblick reißt er entsetzt die Augen auf. „Sam, alles in Ordnung, bist du verletzt?"

„Mir geht es gut Daniel, nichts passiert. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie ich das hier ..." Ich mache eine Handbewegung, die das ganze Labor mit einschließt. „... wieder sauber kriege?"

Daniel starrt mich an wie ein Gespenst. „Aber sonst hast du keine Probleme Sam?" Dann stiehlt sich ein leichtes grinsen in sein Gesicht. „Ich glaube du solltest mal in den nächsten Spiegel schauen."

„Wieso?"

Daniel verdreht die Augen und packt mich an der Hand. Dann zieht er mich durch den Flur in Richtung Toiletten und schubst mich am Ende in die Damentoilette.

Dort starre ich mein Spiegelbild an und mir fehlen erstmal die Worte. Mein ganzes Gesicht ist bis zum Pullikragen mit einer Graphitschicht bedeckt. Nur die Augen bilden eine Ausnahme, dank der Schutzbrille. Sogar meine blonden Haare sind grau gefärbt. Oh Gott, ich sehe wirklich aus wie ein Gespenst.

Draußen vor der Tür höre ich ein Gähnen, ich treffe eine Entscheidung und reiße die Tür auf. „Daniel, du gehst jetzt ins Bett, und zwar sofort."

„Aber ..."

„Kein aber, ich bin im Moment der ranghöchste Offizier in dieser Basis." Auch wenn ich im Moment nicht so aussehe, füge ich in Gedanken hinzu. „Und ich befehle dir auf der Stelle ins Bett zu gehen und mindestens 6 Stunden zu schlafen." Das macht wirklich Spaß, mal den Colonel raushängen zu lassen.

Daniel nickt nur, gähnt noch mal und verschwindet murmelnd in Richtung seines Quartiers. Ich könnte schwören, dass er „V_erbringt zuviel Zeit mit Jack." _vor sich hin gemurmelt hat.

Kaum ist er weg mache ich mich auf den Weg zum nächsten Putzmittelraum und suche mir alles Notwendige zusammen um mein Labor wieder sauber zu kriegen.

Vier Stunden später ist mein Labor wieder sauber und die Spuren der Verwüstung beseitigt, mit Ausnahme der in meinem Gesicht noch vorhandenen. Also schnell das Putzzeug wegräumen und ab unter die Dusche.

Danach betrachte ich mich skeptisch im Spiegel, mein Gesicht ist wieder sauber, aber die Haare haben irgendwie einen komischen aschblonden Ton gekriegt, wirklich richtig komisch, hoffentlich fällt das am Montag keinem auf.

Die ganze Putzerei hat mich müde gemacht und deswegen gehe ich in mein Quartier um auch noch einige Stunden zu schlafen. Als ich endlich im Bett liege schießt mir ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Sam, wenn dir das nächste Mal am Wochenende langweilig ist, kauf dir einen Eimer Farbe und verpass deiner Garage einen neuen Anstrich.

Ende Teil 2

Manu 11/2003

PS.: Teil 3 gibt´s nächstes Wochenende.


	3. Hieroglyphensalat

**Hoellenwauwau: **He, da gibt´s nichts zu entschuldigen, ich habe mich ja auch ein bisschen undeutlich ausgedrückt. Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel gefällt dir auch wieder. Ich selber bin damit nicht so ganz zufrieden.

* * *

**Teil 3: Hieroglyphensalat (Daniel)**

Uah, ich muss zugeben, den Schlaf habe ich wirklich gebraucht. Ich drehe mich noch mal im Bett um und gähne laut. Noch mal ordentlich recken und strecken vor dem Aufstehen. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Wecker und den Kalender zeigen mir, dass es Sonntag Morgen kurz nach acht ist.

Am liebsten würde ich ja liegen bleiben, aber diese Steintafel lässt mir einfach keine Ruhe, es wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich die Übersetzung der Hieroglyphen nicht endlich hinkriegen würde. Also stehe ich auf, dusche schnell und ziehe mich an.

Bevor ich in mein Büro gehe, beschließe ich noch schnell bei Sam vorbei zuschauen.

Meine Güte, hat die mir heute Nacht einen Schrecken eingejagt. Erst dieser laute Knall, der auf der ganzen Ebene zu hören war, und als ich in ihr Labor komme steht Sam da wie ein graues Schreckgespenst. Zum Glück ist ihr nichts passiert. Ganz im Gegenteil, da hat die Frau nur die Sorge, wie sie ihr Labor wieder sauber kriegt, aber das ist typisch Sam, erst die Arbeit, dann lange nichts und dann erst sie selbst. Aber Daniel, was regst du dich darüber auf, du bist ja auch nicht besser.

Inzwischen habe ich Sams Labor erreicht, aber da ist sie nicht. Offenbar hat sie die letzte Nacht mit putzen zugebracht, so sauber wie der Raum wieder ist. Keine Spur mehr von der grauen Staubschicht. Sie hat sogar mein Grabungswerkzeug gesäubert und wieder fein säuberlich in die Ledermappe gepackt, in der ich es aufbewahre.

Wahrscheinlich ist sie nach der Putzaktion duschen und dann in ihr Quartier gegangen. Ich beschließe sie lieber nicht zu stören, da sie wohl schlafen wird und gehe stattdessen in mein Büro. Hinter mir schließe ich die Tür und hoffe, dass mich heute niemand mehr stört. Die Steintafel liegt mitten auf dem Tisch, darum sind meine Notizen verteilt und am Ende des Tisches stehen meine Tasse, die Kaffeekanne und die Schüssel mit dem Gebäck.

Eine große Tasse Kaffee ist genau das was ich jetzt brauche, also gieße ich mir ein und nehme einen Schluck. Bäh, der ist ja nur noch lauwarm. Mal überlegen, wann habe ich die Kanne denn geholt? Das muss noch Freitagnacht gewesen sein, ja genau, auf dem Rückweg von der Kantine ist mir Jack über den Weg gelaufen.

Da hat ihn der General zum Berichtschreiben verdonnert, armer Kerl. Andererseits, Sam und ich können ihm das ja nicht immer vorkauen, das wäre dem General sicher irgendwann aufgefallen.

Ich schnappe mir die Kaffeekanne und gehe in die Kantine um mir eine neue Kanne mit frischem Kaffee zu holen. Janet Fraiser meinte zwar, ich soll meinen Kaffeekonsum mal ein bisschen einschränken, aber zum übersetzten von fremden Texten gehört einfach eine Kanne Kaffee dazu. Ohne geht so was nicht. Alte Archäologenweisheit. Sam würde jetzt wohl sagen, dass es auch eine alte Astrophysikerweisheit ist.

Bewaffnet mit einer großen Ladung frischem Kaffee kehre ich in mein Büro zurück, fest entschlossen, diese Steintafel heute noch zu knacken. Nachdem ich die erste Tasse Kaffee intus habe und auch einige Plätzchen gegessen habe, mache ich mich an die Arbeit. Dabei fällt mir wieder ein, wie entsetzt Jack auf das russisch Brot reagiert hat, ich muss Anne bitte mir noch mehr davon zu schicken, und wenn es nur dazu ist Jack noch ein bisschen zu ärgern.

Daniel reiß dich zusammen, du sollst nicht überlegen wie du deinen Vorgesetzten ärgern kannst, sondern die Tafel übersetzen. Ich sehe mir noch mal die Notizen an, die ich in den letzten zwei Tagen gemacht habe und wende mich dann wieder der Tafel zu.

Hmm, das ist wirklich eine seltsame Form des Goauld, offenbar ein sehr alter Dialekt. Und zu allem Überfluss hatte der Schreiber, der die Tafel angefertigt hat auch noch eine richtige Sauklaue. Ich bin sicher, dass es um eine Prinzessin namens Nebet-taui geht, aber ob sie eine Goauld oder eine menschliche Prinzessin war und worum es geht, habe ich noch nicht raus gefunden.

Schade das Teal´c nicht hier ist, ich könnte seine Hilfe für die Übersetzung wirklich gut gebrauchen. Er wollte seinen Sohn und Bra´tac besuchen und ich habe keine Ahnung wann er wiederkommt.

Die Zeit vergeht, ohne dass ich einer Lösung näher komme, egal wie ich die einzelnen Hieroglyphen herum schiebe oder in Verbindung bringe, es ergibt keinen wirklichen Sinn, das ist doch wie verhext.

Ich grübele weiter, als plötzlich der Alarm losgeht. Das Stargate wurde aktiviert.

Hoffnung keimt in mir auf, vielleicht habe ich ja Glück und Teal´c kehrt zurück.

Ich lasse den Zettel, den ich gerade lese fallen und laufe zum Gateraum.

**(Teal´c)**

Hinter mir schließt sich das Chaapa´ai und vor mir lassen die Tau´ri Wächter ihre Waffen sinken. Wie immer an den so genannten Wochenenden ist die Zahl der Wachen reduziert. Ein Jaffaführer würde niemals auf die Idee kommen die Zahl der Wachen an bestimmten Tagen zu reduzieren, darüber muss ich mit General Hammond und O´Neill sprechen. Das ist ein unnötiges Risiko, ich hoffe sie verstehen das.

Links von mir öffnet sich das Tor und Daniel Jackson kommt hereingestürmt.

„Teal´c, schön dass du wieder hier bist. Wie geht es Rya´c und Bra´tac?"

„Meinem Sohn und Master Bra´tac geht es gut." Mir ist auch nach einigen Jahren noch nicht klar, warum die Tau´ri immer als erstes diese Frage stellen. Wenn es ihnen nicht gut ginge würde ich es doch sagen.

Daniel Jackson sieht mich erwartungsvoll an. „Teal´c ich brauche deine Hilfe bei einer Übersetzung. Du erinnerst dich sicher an die Steintafel, die ich Anfang der Woche aus Ägypten gekriegt habe."

„Ja."

„Ich komme damit einfach nicht weiter. Es ist eindeutig Goauld, aber ich kann es einfach nicht übersetzen." Er dreht sich um und verlässt den Raum ohne eine Pause zu machen. „Ein paar Wörter konnte ich übersetzen, aber die ergeben einfach keinen Sinn."

Ich folge ihm zu seinem Büro, da mir klar ist, dass Daniel Jackson keine Ruhe geben wird, bevor ich ihm geholfen habe. Also muss das Kel´no´rem noch ein wenig warten.

Inzwischen haben wir Daniels Raum erreicht und er stößt die Tür auf ohne seinen Redefluss dabei zu unterbrechen. „Es geht um eine Prinzessin namens Nebet-taui, aber ich bin nicht mal sicher, ob sie eine Goauld ist. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir einen Tipp geben."

Daniel deutet auf den Tisch, auf dem die Tafel liegt. Ich beuge mich darüber ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches tritt Daniel Jackson ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Nun, kannst du es lesen?"

„Ja." Aber es wird Daniel Jackson nicht gefallen.

„Und was steht da?"

„Es ist Goauld, aber eine sehr schlechte Schrift." Nein, es wird Daniel Jackson bestimmt nicht gefallen.

„Und?"

„Ich habe solche Tafeln während meiner Zeit an Apophis Hof oft gesehen." Ich überlege wie ich es Daniel Jackson sagen soll. „Es geht um eine Goauld Prinzessin."

„Nebet-taui." Der Archäologe kann seine Begeisterung kaum verbergen.

„Eine unbedeutende Prinzessin." Daniel Jackson wird enttäuscht sein, wenn er die Wahrheit erfährt.

„Und was steht denn nun auf der Tafel?"

Ich weis, dass es Daniel Jackson nicht gefallen wird, aber Jaffa lügen nicht, auch nicht um anderen eine Enttäuschung zu ersparen. Also sage ich ihm die Wahrheit.

„Es ist eine Liste mit der Kleidung der Prinzessin."

Daniel Jackson blinzelt mich einmal an. „Eine Kleiderliste?"

„Ja."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja."

„Das ist ja klasse. So erfahren wir endlich mal was aus dem Alltag der Goauld auf der Erde." Er beugt sich über die Tafel. „Natürlich, das sind keine Buchstaben sondern Zahlen, jetzt ergibt das ganze erst einen Sinn. Danke Teal´c."

Ich verbeuge mich kurz vor Daniel Jackson und ziehe mich dann zurück um in mein Quartier zu gehen und mich dem Kel´no´rem zu widmen.

Montag Morgen 8.00 Uhr, Besprechungsraum:

Als ich den Raum betrete, sind Major Carter und Colonel O´Neill bereits anwesend.

„Guten Morgen Teal´c." Beide begrüßen mich wie üblich und ich nicke wie üblich zur Begrüßung bevor ich mich auf meinen Stuhl setze. Kurz nach mir taucht Daniel Jackson auf gefolgt von General Hammond.

„Guten Morgen Major, meine Herren." Wie immer ist die Begrüßung des Generals kurz und knapp. Als erstes wendet er sich an O´Neill. „Colonel, vielen Dank, dass Sie es endlich geschafft haben den Bericht abzugeben."

„War mir ein Vergnügen Sir." So wie O´Neill bei diesen Worten das Gesicht verzieht war es ihm kein Vergnügen. „Carter, haben Sie sich meinen Computer angesehen?"

„Ja Colonel, der ist in Ordnung, nur die Steckdose ist kaputt, bestellen Sie sich einen Wartungstechniker." Während Major Carter spricht beobachte ich sie genau. Irgendetwas ist mit ihren Haaren passiert, sie glänzen nicht so wie sonst. Der Major zieht ein Blatt Papier aus ihrer Mappe und reicht es dem General.

„Ich brauche noch einiges neues Material für den Naquadareaktor, Sir."

„Ich werde das ans Materiallager weiterleiten Major." Dann wendet sich der General an Daniel Jackson.

„Sind Sie mit der Übersetzung der Steintafel weitergekommen Dr. Jackson?"

„Ähm ja Sir. Teal´c hat mit geholfen." Er rückt seine Brille zurecht. „ Es geht um eine Goauld Prinzessin namens Nebet-taui. Auf der Steintafel sind ihre Kleidungsstücke aufgelistet."

„Eine Kleiderliste?" General Hammond sieht Daniel Jackson ungläubig an.

„Äh ja Sir. 10 Leinenkleider, 5 Seidenkleider, 10 Paar Sandalen, und so weiter."

O´Neill fängt an zu lachen. „Und dafür schlagen Sie sich die Nächte um die Ohren Daniel, ich fasse es nicht."

Der Angesprochene fährt auf. „So was ist für die Archäologie von großer Bedeutung Jack."

„Ja natürlich." Prustet der Colonel. „Was eine Schlangenprinzessin in ihrer Garderobe hat ist wichtig."

Ich lehne mich in meinen Stuhl zurück, verschränke die Arme vor der Brust und lächle innerlich. Eine normale Woche auf Tau´ri hat begonnen.

Ende

Manu 12/2003

* * *

Mit dem Kapitel bin ich nicht ganz so zufrieden wie mit den anderen Beiden, aber zu Teal´c ist mir einfach nichts besseres eingefallen.


End file.
